


Lovely Bruises

by Masquerade_Dancer



Series: Rare Pair Stories [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As well as tsukkikuro, BokuOi, Like, M/M, and akakage, passing mentions of iwahinakyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade_Dancer/pseuds/Masquerade_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>okay but like what if those random bruises that you get sometimes but don’t know where they came from are because your soulmate keeps bumping into stuff</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unexplained bruises are what people are relived to find upon waking, unexplained bruises mean your soulmate is alive but frequent ones cause panic and worry. Yamaguchi finds this out at the tender age of five and Kindaichi finds rage from it at the age of eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I SWEAR IM WORKING ON TCO AND NOT HIERARCHY OR CROW IN A PACK

Yamaguchi was five when the bruises started appearing, five when he fearfully wondered if his soulmate was bullied like him and would never live to meet him because these would be from punching falling down does not give you bruises he would know. He was five when his mother reassured him that it was most likely from a sport, they’re only on his arms, elbows and knees Tadashi they’ll get less when they’ve got more practice.

Yamaguchi turned eight as he figured out what sport his soulmate got the occasional bruise by following Tsukishima to the volleyball club, he was nine when he stopped worrying his partner with bruises littering his legs and arms. Ten when he started standing up for himself more because the kids in middle school were crueler than kindergarten and he refused to worry his partner needlessly.

When he was fourteen he tried choking himself to death, the constant taunts of not being good enough and only a nuisance for his partner getting to him. Fourteen when frantic scratches cut into his arm, _please don’t I need you I want to meet you please wait for me just please wait I don’t know you but I already love you._ , fourteen when he scratched back countless apologies and worried his mother the when he came home with countless marks on his arms.

* * *

Kindaichi was five when he started playing volleyball under the assumption his soulmate played it, with all those scraps on their arms and knees they must mustn’t they? He was five when he pushed himself tirelessly so his partner wouldn’t worry about the bruises on his body, five when he vowed to himself to be good enough for whoever was sweet enough to scratch out are you okay on his arm in worry. Five when he instantly started getting less bruises after that message which soon followed with a scratched I’m glad showing his mate was less worried.

Kindaichi turned eight when the bruises started appearing and he figured out just what the bruises from three years ago were. Eight when fury filled his entire body, eight when he promised mentally to always be there to protect them once they met. Nine when he pushed himself harder than ever and strained a muscle because dammit middle schoolers were much crueler than in kindergarten and he needed to protect them from the world.

Kindaichi was ten when he stopped worrying over his soulmate being beat up by bullies, the lingering concern of mental wounds never quite leaving his mind. Fourteen when he desperately snatched a pen from his coach and ignoring his teammates wrote on his arm hard enough to scratch as the bruises he could feel, self inflicted bruises, appearing on his neck became darker and more visible and they shut up in horror.

Kindaichi was fourteen when his team forced him to sit out on practice and comfort his soulmate, not that he complained, he was fifteen when he gave Kunimi a breathtaking smile and said he’d convinced them. Fifteen when his new team asked Kunimi what happened while he was right there yet he was to happy to care, to happy he had convinced his soulmate that they were worth every single step they took and that he would die without them.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao that other notes a filthy lie


End file.
